Un anniversaire si bien préparé
by Darkie59
Summary: Alors merci à FB qui refuse que je publie cela directement sur le compte de Tego! Bref pardon! Que dire? Tego il est adorable et même si il le cache pour lui aussi un anniversaire c'est important!


Tegoshi était affairé depuis ce matin. Il courait à travers l'appartement qu'il partageait maintenant avec Keiichiro. Il ne s'arrêtait pas et regardait régulièrement l'horloge de la cuisine. Le temps filait trop rapidement ! Il ne pourrait jamais préparer tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir ! Keiichi devait être de retour dans moins de une heure maintenant. Ohkun était un ange vraiment ! Sans lui il n'aurait même pas disposé de ces deux heures de liberté !

Le four sonna et il se précipita . Le gâteau était prêt !

Il retourna dans le salon et continua de dresser la table. Il l'avait déjà recommencé une dizaine de fois. A chaque fois il n'était pas satisfait du résultat et plus le temps passait plus cela l'énervait ! Il voulait que le résultat soit à la hauteur de ses espérances ! Il voulait créer une atmosphère chaleureuse et romantique à la fois mais il avait le sentiment de toujours tomber dans l'excès ! Et pour la énième fois de la journée il s'attela de nouveau à la tâche !

Nappe blanche, assiettes en porcelaine de Sologne qu'il trouvait plus raffinée que celles de Limoges ou de Gien, argenterie, verres en cristal... Trop, trop, trop !

« J'en ai marre ! ».

Mais il était trop tard pour s'attarder une nouvelle fois sur ce détail. Il devait encore se préparer.

Tegoshi fila sous la douche et enfila la tenue qu'il avait choisi pour cette soirée : une tenue simple mais, il l'espérait, assez sexy pour plaire à son Keiichi.

Il alla finalement dans la chambre et glissa sous l'oreiller de Keiichiro une petite boîte rouge toute enrubannée... Il avait l'impression de ressembler à une gamine mais il s'en moquait. Son homme l'avait changé peu à peu et désormais il ne désirait qu'une chose : vivre heureux à ses côtés. Oublié l'ancien Yuya qui passait son temps à s'amuser et qui refusait d'accorder des sentiments à ses amants. Keii l'avait lentement dompté et Tegoshi ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu vivre sans lui.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir... potable... Et il alla dans le salon pour allumer les bougies qu'il avait dispersé un peu partout dans l'appartement. Il ne lui restait que deux choses à faire :

Retirer le fusible ce qui empêcherait Keiichi d'éclairer le couloir quand il rentrerait.

Attendre 19 heures c'est à dire encore 5 minutes.

Il alla dans la cuisine et quand il entendit la clef jouer dans la serrure il ne pût retenir un léger cri d'excitation ! Il préparait cette surprise depuis plusieurs jours alors il voulait que tout cela soit parfait !

Il comprit que son amant était enfin entré au juron qu'il poussa quand il voulut allumer la lumière et son cri ne tarda pas :

« Tenshi ! Il faut changer l'ampoule du couloir ! Tu peux en apporter une ? »

Tegoshi ne répondit pas alors la suite qu'il attendait arriva rapidement.

« ! Tu es là ? » Et les pas de Keiichiro se firent précipités et soudain :

« Mur pourri ! Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? ».

Tegoshi eut du mal à retenir un fou rire devant l'attitude de son petit ami.

La poignée de la porte tourna et Koyama pénétra dans le salon. Il poussa un léger cri de surprise en voyant la pièce. Les bougies diffusaient une lumière légèrement tremblante et créaient une douce ambiance apaisante. La table parfaitement dressée semblait l'inviter à s'asseoir et il partit rejoindre sa place attendant l'arrivée de son Tenshi.

Celui-ci voyant que son amant s'était installé partit le rejoindre emportant avec lui le plat qu'il avait préparé avec amour.

Quand Keiichiro le vit entrer il se fit la réflexion qu'il était définitivement l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Tegoshi était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Un pantalon noir mettait en valeur sa taille parfaite et une légère chemise blanche achevait de le rendre plus que désirable. Keii s'imaginait déjà retirant lentement les boutons de ce haut qu'il trouvait superflus.

Une fois les assiettes dressées Tegoshi vint se pencher doucement devant son Keiichi et il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout cela se fit dans un silence total et quand Keiichiro ouvrit à nouveau les yeux Yuya avait déjà rejoint sa place et lui adressait son sourire le plus chaleureux

- On devrait manger Keiichi ou cela va refroidir.

- Euh... Je... Oui...

- Itadakimasu !

- Itadakimasu !... Tenshi... Pourquoi ?

- Mange !

Et bien entendu Keiichiro obéit bien gentiment. Le plat était délicieux. Tegoshi avait certainement passé du temps en cuisine pour réaliser quelque chose de si bon.

- Tenshi c'est merveilleux ! La viande fond dans la bouche ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Oui ! _Répondit un Tegoshi rayonnant . _C'est un filet mignon de porc au cidre ! Une recette française ! Je voulais tenter quelque chose de particulier pour aujourd'hui ! Tu aimes vraiment ça ?

- Écoute je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon mon amour !

- Aaaaaaaaaaah merci ! Dis tu veux un verre de vin ? On m'a conseillé un Saint Emilion.

- Oui je veux bien mon chéri.

Pendant tout le repas Tegoshi refusa catégoriquement de répondre aux questions de Keiichiro concernant la raison de tout ceci. A chaque fois qu'il demandait des détails Yuya lui adressait invariablement le même sourire, charmant certes mais cela n'aidait pas Koyama.

Une fois le dîner terminé Tegoshi disparut à nouveau dans le cuisine et apparut avec un gâteau un peu... étrange... Quand Keii jeta un regard à son amant il vit que celui-ci avait l'air complètement effondré. Il était à moitié en larme.

« Keiichi il est tout raté ! Pourtant j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux et quand je l'ai sorti du four il était tout gonflé ! Je suis nul ! Pardon Keiichi ! »

Devant cette vision plus que adorable Keiichiro se leva et alla prendre son homme dans ses bras après avoir déposé le dessert sur la table. Il le laissa enfouir son visage si mignon dans son cou et il resserra son emprise autour de son corps si désirable.

- Tu l'as sans doute sorti trop vite du four Tenshi mais je suis certain qu'il sera parfait. L'apparence n'est pas la chose la plus importante tu sais.

- Mais... il n'est pas beau... On dirait une crêpe !

- J'aime les crêpes moi surtout si c'est toi qui les fait alors arrête de pleurer pour ça mon bébé.

- … Keiichi je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime alors allons manger ton gâteau d'accord ?

- Moui mais avant tu me donnes un bisou ?

Et Koyama accorda avec plaisir ce baiser demandé puis ils mangèrent la « crêpe » qui se révéla être délicieuse.

Le repas pris fin dans une ambiance légère et Tegoshi oublia bien vite cet échec sans grande importance au final. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table quand deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille. Il sentit le corps de Keiichiro se presser contre son dos et son souffle caresser sa nuque.

- Tenshi on pourrait ranger ça demain tu ne penses pas ? J'ai envie... non, j'ai besoin, de te sentir à mes côtés.

- On va dans notre chambre alors ?

- Oui !

Tegoshi détacha alors avec douceur les mains de son Keiichi et il l'emmena dans la pièce qui abritait leurs secrets les plus intimes.

Tegoshi aimait ses moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Cette douceur qui se dégageait des étreintes de Keiichiro. La façon qu'il avait de le regarder. Sous son regard il avait le sentiment d'exister et d'être unique. Il était unique pour Keiichi et Keiichi était unique pour lui.

Keiichiro l'embrassa avec douceur profitant pleinement de cet instant de calme. Il parcourait lentement les lèvres de Tegoshi. Celles-ci avaient gardé le goût sucré du gâteau qu'ils venaient de manger. Yuya entrouvrit les lèvres et Koyama poursuivit sa progression avec une avidité qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et elles reprirent naturellement leurs danses lascives.

Tegoshi se déhancha lentement faisant ainsi comprendre à son partenaire qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un simple baiser aussi passionné soit-il. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de son Keiichi et les plaqua sur ses hanches. Ainsi tenu le moindre frôlement devenait intolérable et leurs respirations se firent plus haletantes.

Les mains du cadet reprirent leur chemin et se dirigèrent vers l'entre-jambe de son amant. La simple caresse qui s'en suivit déclencha une vague de soupirs de plus en plus intenses et Keiichiro sentit son corps être parcouru de frissons.

Tegoshi remonta ses mains et il entreprit de retirer le pull de son ami. Il avait déjà vu ce torse un nombre incalculable de fois, sentit la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien, découvert la douceur de cette peau velouté, mais il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il voulait toujours connaître ce sentiment de bonheur qui l'envahissait dans ces moments-là.

Sans réfléchir davantage il déboutonna lentement le jeans de Koyama et le laissa glisser le long de ses cuisses fermes et désirables. Il embrassa ses épaules se sevrant de son odeur ambrée qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces deux heures d'absence. Il mordilla sa peau si fruitée et il ressentit le désir de son partenaire accroître au fur et à mesure de ses attentions.

L'une de ses mains s'attarda avec plus de langueur encore sur le boxer de Keiichiro et il laissa ses doigts se diriger lentement vers l'élastique de celui-ci. Ils franchirent ce dernier obstacle et le contact si doux de cette main sur le membre à présent dressé de Koyama lui tira un long gémissement à peine contenu.

Tegoshi se mit à genoux devant son homme et il retira ce tissu dérangeant. Une fois cela fait il se pencha vers lui avec précaution et il fit jouer sa langue puis ses lèvres sur le sexe de son amant.

Les doigts de Keiichiro vinrent se perdre dans le chevelure soyeuse de Yuya et il perdit peu à peu ses esprits. Le moindre souffle, le moindre passage aussi fugace soit il de cette langue, le moindre baiser le rendait fou.

Yuya le prit enfin en bouche et entama des mouvements réguliers et profonds de plus en plus précipités. Keiichiro tremblait de plaisir et ce constat satisfaisait entièrement le plus jeune.

Keii rejeta sa tête en arrière et dans un dernier râle sonore il se déversa entre les lèvres de Tegoshi. Celui-ci se releva lentement plantant de légers baisers le long de son corps, redescendant soudainement pour mordre une cuisse qui lui semblait attirante et termina son parcours en embrassant avec fougue son compagnon.

Keiichiro retira avec hâte cette chemise, superflue comme il l'avait pensé précédemment, puis le pantalon et le boxer de Tenshi suivirent rapidement le même chemin.

Enfin nu il pouvait serrer avec fièvre ce corps qu'il aimait tellement redécouvrir tous les jours.

Il fit basculer Tegoshi sur le lit et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour sceller la promesse d'un amour durable. Il fit glisser la pointe de sa langue le long de sa mâchoire et se perdit avec bonheur dans son cou offert. Il embrassa ses tétons, laissa une traînée brûlante le long des abdominaux de Yuya et sans plus attendre il lui prodigua les mêmes caresses.

Keiichiro pouvait entendre son nom susurré entre deux gémissements. Il pouvait ressentir le plaisir qui submergeait son ange qui, il en était conscient, n'en était pas un. Il sentit les doigts de Tegoshi se crisper dans les draps quand il fut à la limite de la déraison et il le vit se tendre sous lui quand il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et qu'il jouit en hurlant dans la moiteur de cette chambre.

Il patienta un instant laissant Tenshi reprendre son souffle puis il captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Son désir était de nouveau présent et il voulait posséder son amant de toute son âme. Ses doigts prirent rapidement la place de ses lèvres et la langue de Tegoshi s'enroula avec expertise et sensualité le long de ceux-ci.

Keiichiro pouvait voir le regard tentateur de son amant, cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de lécher avec langueur. Il pouvait ressentir ce déhanchement provocateur sous lui. Personne ne pouvait résister à Tegoshi. Pas quand il l'avait décidé et là il avait décidé qu'il voulait Keiichi.

Keii caressa les flancs de son amour et il enserra avec force ses cuisses. Il l'allongea avec douceur sur le ventre et embrassa longuement son dos se perdant dans la cambrure des reins de Tenshi qu'il savait si sensible.

Il introduisit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant et ne pouvant plus attendre un deuxième doigt le rejoignit.

- Itaii ! Keiichi fait attention !

- Je... J'en peux plus Tenshi !

- … Alors dépêche toi.

Keiichiro prépara du mieux qu'il le put son amant puis, sa patience arrivant à bout, il retira ses doigts et se glissa avec lenteur en lui. Il vit Tegoshi mordre son oreiller à pleines dents afin d'étouffer un cri douleur. Ce moment était toujours le plus éprouvant pour Keii car oui lui il ressentait un plaisir intense à être ainsi, à enfin posséder son Tenshi mais il le voyait surtout souffrir peu importe l'amour et la douceur qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses gestes.

Il arrêta sa progression et embrassa délicatement la nuque offerte de son partenaire. Il se saisit de son membre et le masturba cherchant à lui prodiguer le maximum de plaisir.

Un simple halètement non maîtrisé lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Il entreprit de légers vas et viens contrôlant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la vague de sensations de plus en plus forte qui l'envahissait. Il désirait prendre son temps, savourer cet instant si parfait.

Tenshi se mouvait sous lui ne retenant plus ses cris de plaisir et les coups de reins de plus en plus puissants de Koyama accentuaient son désir. Il ne put se maintenir dans cette position et, ses appuis lâchant il se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Les assauts répétés de Keiichi se faisaient désordonnés et son souffle plus erratique, Dans un ultime effort de contrôle de soi il voulut se retirer mais Tegoshi l'en empêcha sans ménagement attrapant ses mains et le tirant vers lui.

Yuya poussa un dernier gémissement et se libéra sur le lit pendant que Keiichiro, dans un cri de jouissance se répandait dans son amant.

Keiichiro quitta à contre cœur le corps de son compagnon et il s'allongea sur le dos attendant que Tegoshi reprenne ses esprits et vienne rejoindre la place qui lui était destinée : le doux abris de ses bras.

Contre toute attente celui-ci se leva, quittant le lit qu'il aimait tant partager avec son Keiichi et fila à la douche laissant seul un Keiichiro plus que surpris. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à comprendre. Tenshi était souvent lunatique et s'inquiéter lors de ses sautes d'humeurs ne servait à rien. Il se glissa donc avec bonheur entre les draps attendant son retour et replaça correctement son oreiller. Se faisant il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Intrigué il souleva son coussin et découvrit une petite boite rouge entourée d'un joli ruban. Il s'en saisit et après avoir un peu hésité il l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur de l'écrin une chaîne en argent très simple et un pendentif. Il alluma la lumière pour pouvoir l'observer avec plus de précision et il ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Sur la plaque en argent on pouvait lire « Keiichi appartient à Tenshi » et à l'arrière « 29 juin 2011 : deux mois, bon anniversaire ».

Keiichiro l'accrocha autour de son cou, sortit de son lit et rejoignit son amant sous la douche qui ne put stopper le frisson qui vint parcourir son échine quand il posa ses lèvres dans sa nuque.


End file.
